


Spoonfuls of Sugar

by G_Potter



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Coming of Age, Dallsey, Derek is Derek, Drabble Collection, F/M, Mostly Dasey, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Potter/pseuds/G_Potter
Summary: [drabbles] A dash of silly moments that only Derek and Casey could be stuck in.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Sally/Derek Venturi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draw_me_a_Dasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_a_Dasey/gifts), [RollyPratt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/gifts).



"Go on, we're almost there... Two more steps to the left, Case. Okay." Emily says, releasing her friend from the grip. "Now, open your eyes."

"SURPRISE!" Casey hears a chorus of voices as she removes the blindfold.

"Oh my god, guys. Is it a lilac cake?" She says, impressed. Blinking to get used to the light, Casey seems stunned. "A giant lilac cake! It's like... More than three feet tall, right?"

"Yeah," Sam says excitedly by her other side. "Five feet, actually." 

Casey starts to frown, inspecting it better.

"Derek's not in this cake, is he?"

"No," The cake responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing high school friends on their occasional visits to London always is delightful. Even getting drunk with them is way more fun. It feels as if time froze.

"So," Ralph starts, looking down while trying to open another can. "Big question now!"

"Here we go," Derek hisses.

"Who's the big spoon and who’s the small spoon?"

He coughs. "What do you mean? Of course I'm the big spoon. I am a manly, protective man who transmits such pure masculine energy-"

"It's me. I’m the big spoon." Casey cuts shortly, before returning her attention to Emily again. 

"Case!" Derek groans audibly.


	3. Chapter 3

They're spending time at the mall when Casey's eye catches a dress in a fancy boutique.

"That dress is just _perfect_ ," she says, unable to look away. "I want it."

Holding her hand, Sally squeezes it with affection. "Um, Case? Look. It costs 600 dollars."

Casey bites her lip thoughtfully. Turning her head slightly to her left, she notices Derek coming out of the sports store.

"We could sell Derek on the black market."

He approaches. "Hello, my cutie pies. Missing me already?"

"Fine," Sally says, ignoring him. "But how are we supposed to get the remaining 590 dollars, princess?"


End file.
